The present invention relates to a device for generating a continuous stream of dried gas, preferably air, which is supplied to a storage container or hopper for the material to be dried.
The apparatus for generating a continuous stream of dried air obtained by adsorbing moisture from the air used for drying synthetic plastic granulate have been known. One of such apparatus has been disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,129. In many drying methods, for example for drying synthetic plastic particulate material by means of dried air it is desired that dried air stream be continuously led through the material being dried. Therefore adsorption means-driers normally contain two blowers, namely a relatively large blower for blowing dried air and a small blower which has a capacity to handle about one third of the entire amount of the dried air and serves the purpose of conveying regeneration air. These two blowers are connected with the drying-means containers filled with the drying means or absorbent agents, and each adsorbent container alternatingly operates for adsorbing moisture from air whereas the second container at the same time regenerates air. The disadvantage of this drier resides in the fact that it includes a plurality of various electrical and mechanical individual parts, for example two blowers of different type with different electric control systems. This makes the whole process expensive and complicates the exchange of the parts in the apparatus. When one individual component of the drier is worn-out the whole drier stops running. Finally the drier of the conventional type always supplies a constant amount of dried air which can not be adjusted to the needs of the material to be dried.